


Everything Happens in Threes

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa get together out of boredom and do exactly what you're thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Happens in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> haha woops  
> i accidentally started shipping this out of nowhere  
> thanks hormones *thumbs up emoji
> 
> this isn't really meant to be taken super seriously, since its 2am and i'm sick and dont feel like being formal (as you can tell by my extremely casual tone in this fic)  
> nonetheless, pleeeease enjoy!

After a round of Mario Kart, Mario Party, Mario Tennis, and all other competitive Mario games that Kuroo had in his house, he somehow found himself with Oikawa's head in his lap, dick in mouth, and Bokuto fixed on doing something with Oikawa's ass.

It seems pretty sudden. Which, it is. Bokuto threw a fit because he's bad at Mario sports games and got up to get a drink, and Oikawa thought, hey, I haven't seen Kuroo's dick yet, and proceeded to promptly suck his dick. When Bokuto came back he was stunned, of course, but since this seems to be a theme with Oikawa, he brushed it off almost instantly. Bokuto joined in, and this is what is happening.

Clearly, Oikawa's getting hella fucked. I mean- Kuroo glances from Tooru's beautiful eyes to see what Bokuto is doing- he's getting loosened up for an ass-pounding. It's unavoidable at this point. Kuroo's not complaining because this is the best blowjob ever like _holy shit_ , and he could stay this way for a long while. Oikawa is amazing. He loves him instantly, not that he didn't love him before.

"So fucking good," Kuroo encourages, voice low, and Oikawa slowly sucks, vacuum tight, from base to tip as a thank you.

"I bet," Bokuto says a second later, absentmindedly, and Kuroo glances again to see his fingers well inside of Oikawa. Where'd he get the lube?

And the condoms?

It was like Bokuto was prepared or something holy shit. Kuroo smiles a bit and returns his focus to Oikawa, still sucking him off so wonderfully. God he's fucking gorgeous. His eyelashes are perf. Kuroo lets out a sigh of approval.

Bokuto's done prepping and rushes to slip a condom on, because safety first, and doesn't waste time pressing into Oikawa's ass. Oikawa, in turn, pauses deepthroating Kuroo to moan in approval. The sound sends a jolt of pleasure through both Kuroo and Bokuto, and it makes them quite a bit hornier, if it was possible. Bokuto situates himself for maximum fuckability, and Kuroo threads his fingers through Oikawa's hair to urge him to keep going. His mouth was absolutely wonderful for how much shit he talks.

Oikawa pulls off of Kuroo's cock with a satisfying wet noise as Bokuto begins to thrust in and out of him. Low sounds come from his throat. So fucking perfect~

Kuroo urges him to keep sucking, and he's obedient. He's sure not to bite down because of the way Bokuto is pleasuring him, because boy that would really suck for everyone.

However, it's difficult. Bokuto going at this _perfect_ tempo, hitting him in a place that makes his eyes roll into the back of his head as he chokes on everything in his mouth. Being filled up in both holes is almost too much for Oikawa, yet is absolutely fulfilling.

Kuroo can feel a bunch of saliva and precum dripping down his cock and drenching his undies. A part of him is bothered, but the majority rules that he becomes even hornier because Oikawa is choking on him and it's _wonderful_. Not the part about him choking, but the feeling it brings him.

Bokuto's trying not to go crazy immediately. Oikawa feels so _fucking good_ , but he wants to fuck him thoroughly. The sounds he's making urges him on more, and clearly what he's doing, in turn, helps Kuroo along more as well. He's rolling his hips into Oikawa's face with the most sexed up expression, and boy it's hard at this point not to go all out. Tease, or satisfy, tease, or satisfy...

Bokuto speeds up. He's not giving in, because he wants to push Oikawa as far as he can go. He's already choking on Kuroo; what more can he do?

A hard smack across the ass surprises Oikawa and if he wasn't already choking, he is now. He can feel a slight second of panic shoot through him as his eyes clench, welling up with tears from the ecstacy. He tries to swallow what he has in his mouth, only partially succeeding, but it allows him to be able to breathe. Kuroo moans low, gripping his hair tighter. As Bokuto's tempo increases, so does Oikawa's.

Tears and saliva have drenched Oikawa's face. Kuroo's panting and rolling his hips, face flushed, and Bokuto screws his eyes shut to pour his heart into pounding the most perfect ass he's had the pleasure of seeing.

Oikawa cums, and when he does he's sure he must have blacked out. His body spasms, his throat attempts to shut off, and his eyes are wide as he attempts to hold on to the amazing feeling shooting through him. He can barely hear skin on skin and Kuroo's moans of approval. His ass is completely numb when he comes back to, and he collapses. Kuroo's dick slides from his mouth.

Kuroo realizes that Oikawa can't suck him off anymore. Fluids are endlessly pouring from his mouth, so Kuroo takes the matter into his own hand. His cock is so slick from whatever the hell was just going on there that he has a hard time actually being able to grip his dick. Miraculously, however, he brings himself to climax, and cum spurts onto Oikawas face. He's unresponsive, though.

Bokuto sees that he's the last one left. Oikawa seems to have left earth while Kuroo is gently petting his hair. He's relentlessly slamming into Oikawa to bring himself to the edge as quick as possible, fingers sore from gripping Oikawa's ass so hard. He's pleased, though- the skin is bruised and hella red; spots underneath his fingernails have beads of blood.

He's getting tired, but he's so close. His hips slow down of their own accord, but Bokuto powers it out. Soon enough his body shudders and he's filled for a second with a 50-50 mix of air and ecstacy. He rides out his rippling orgasm, his fingers slowly loosening and his body getting heavier. 

Kuroo watches him as he pulls out and collapses.

He's asleep. He actually fell asleep. Lil fucker-

Kuroo reaches over and slips the condom off of Bokuto's dick and throws it in the general area of the garbage can.

Oikawa is still alive, thank god. He just can't move, really. Kuroo gently places him in a comfy spot at his side and drags the closest blanket over him. He can hear a squeak, and acknowledges that it's a squeak of gratitude.

Kuroo settles back in his spot on the couch, staring at the dimmed screen of his Mario team cheering.

Honestly, what the fuck just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> also yeah, any puns or innuendos of sorts were definitely intended if you noticed any


End file.
